Otage(s)
by Ted HOORE
Summary: Fic suspendue pour une durée indéterminée...


**Auteur :** Antharyn

**Couples :** 01 x 02 et 03 x 04 dans l'histoire originale… _(Autant dire qu'avec moi, ils ne vont pas durer longtemps !)_

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Sunrise et Bandai Visual, blablabla…

**Notes :** ATTENTION ! ! ! Les deux premiers chapitres de cette histoire ne sont pas entièrement miens, puisqu'ils proviennent d'une traduction très libre avec moult ajouts d'une fanfiction anglaise d'**Antharyn** nommée **"Hostage Taking"**, fiction qui s'est arrêtée il y a un sacré bail maintenant _(en 2004 pour être exacte)_, après une introduction et un chapitre seulement. Bien évidement, avant de publier cette histoire et de m'être réapproprié les deux premiers chapitres, j'ai demandé la permission à **Antharyn** _(et dans la langue de Shakespeare, s'il vous plaît !)_ si cela ne la dérangeait pas et elle m'a gentiment répondu qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, du moment que je précisais que cette fic était la sienne à l'origine, ce qui est normal. Elle m'a également dit que si d'aventure, je voulais écrire la suite en anglais _(... NO WAY !...)_, je devais la prévenir pour qu'elle puisse la lire. C'est mort, y'a pas moyen que j'écrive en anglais ! Déjà, faut que j'apprenne à maîtriser le français et après on verra pour les autres langues...

Si vous voulez lire la fiction d'origine _(en anglais, je le précise encore une fois)_, il suffit simplement d'aller voir mon profil et de cliquer sur "Favorites Stories". Elle se trouve tout en bas.

BONNE LECTURE !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Otage(s)**

_**Tentative 01 :**_

_Capture_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure, c'est soixante minutes et trois-mille-six-cent secondes.

Une heure, c'est aussi le temps que vient de passer Trowa sur sa chaise, en attendant de pouvoir passer à l'action.

Une heure, mais que c'est long, même pour lui, surtout quand il ne se passe rien, ou plutôt, quand il ne s'est encore rien passé.

Cette réception en l'honneur du jeune héritier Winner n'était pourtant pas mauvaise. Les plats étaient succulents et magnifiquement présentés, l'ambiance chaleureuse, la décoration somptueuse. Les invités faisaient également honneur à cette demeure huppée. Les femmes drapées dans leurs élégantes robes de soirée, parées de mille et un bijoux et les hommes habillés de leurs smokings sobres mais parfaits, sans aucun faux pli, se côtoyaient dans une harmonie parfaite. Les serveurs, vêtus de leurs vestes en queue de pie d'un noir corbeau qui contrastaient avec leurs chemises d'un blanc éclatant, s'accordaient merveilleusement bien avec tout le reste.

Tiens, en parlant d'eux, son verre de vin n'était-il pas vide ? Il le souleva à peine, que déjà on le lui remplissait. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, rencontrèrent alors deux améthystes. Le méché et celui qui lui versait un liquide rouge, se regardèrent ainsi durant un laps de temps assez conséquent, puis le serveur inclina poliment sa tête et s'en alla servir d'autres personnes.

Trowa réprima un bâillement. Cela n'allait-il donc jamais se finir ? Sa cible n'allait-elle donc jamais sortir d'ici ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa gauche, pour voir que celui qui lui avait versé son vin faisait de même avec un jeune homme dont les cheveux d'onyx étaient ramenés en arrière par une queue basse, strictement serrée. Là encore, il y eut un échange de regards entre le serveur natté et l'invité, qui dura beaucoup trop longtemps pour que celui-ci soit anodin.

Après ce dialogue silencieux de plusieurs secondes, l'homme à la chevelure couleur corbeau se leva prestement de sa chaise et partit, non sans avoir au préalable donné une petite tape discrète sur l'épaule de son voisin de derrière qui lui, abhorrait une chevelure brune dont les mèches partaient dans tous les sens.

Trowa s'éclipsa à son tour dès qu'il vit que le petit blond qu'il surveillait depuis son arrivée, prenait la direction du jardin du château.

_« Enfin, je n'osais plus l'espérer._ _C'est qu'il a pris son temps pour dîner, ce cher Quatre Raberba Winner… »_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inconscient des quatre regards scrutateurs qui pesaient sur lui, le petit arabe se dirigea vers la sortie de l'immense manoir de son père, qui donnait directement sur la cour. Il n'oublia pas de saluer à son passage, avec un sourire rayonnant mais parfaitement hypocrite, chaque invité qu'il connaissait plus au moins. Il passa la porte.

Ouf, il était enfin dehors, enfin libre !

_« Pas trop tôt. »_

Il avait crû mourir d'ennui durant son dîner avec Dorothy Catalonia, une assez belle jeune femme qui avait des sourcils plus que douteux et une certaine attirance pour lui.

_« Et dire que père veut que je l'épouse dans deux ans._ _C'est absolument hors de question !_ _Si je dois me marier à mes vingt-et-un ans, ce ne sera certainement pas avec elle, ni avec aucune autre fille d'ailleurs._ _Je ne suis pas hétéro, même si père voudrait bien que ce soit le cas. »_

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient conduis près de l'étang au fond du jardin. Quatre s'assit sur la bordure de marbre. Il se mit ensuite à contempler les fins poissons multicolores qui nageaient dans tous les sens, à leur grès. Il sourit.

_« Vous au moins, vous êtes libres de faire ce qu'il vous plaît et de vous accoupler avec le partenaire de votre choix._ _Moi, je dois malheureusement suivre la volonté de père. »_

Il poussa un long soupir chargé de mélancolie.

_« Je ne pourrai jamais être comme vous._ _C'est impossible._ _Jamais je ne pourrai me révolt… Hein ? »_

Il s'arrêta net dans ses réflexions. Il avait entendu le bruit caractéristique d'une brindille qui de brise au contact d'un pied. Un pied forcément humain puisque dans cette partie de la cour, il n'y avait aucun animal suffisamment lourd qui puisse produire un tel son.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Rien. Aucune réponse. Il parcourut quelques mètres à la recherche de l'espion.

- Montrez-vous, cria Quatre une nouvelle fois. Je sais que vous êtes là, ça ne sert à rien de rester caché !

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, une silhouette surgie de nulle part apparut subitement derrière lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, un morceau de tissu s'abattit sur sa bouche pendant qu'un bras vigoureux retenait les siens dans un solide étau, les lui plaquant le long du corps.

- Mmnpf ! tenta d'articuler le blond pour protester, en plus des coups qu'il donnait en tous sens avec ses pieds pour faire lâcher prise à son agresseur.

Il était hors que question qu'il se laisse enlever sans rien dire, car il était sûr qu'il allait être victime d'un kidnapping. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'agression lui arrivait, mais heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours réussi à en échapper. Allah seul savait comment d'ailleurs. Etre le fils richissime de son père, était loin d'être reposant.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'on se serve de lui comme otage, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Jamais. Il en avait plus que marre de passer pour une jouvencelle en détresse. Il en avait marre d'être pris pour cible. Il en avait marre d'être un poids pour sa famille.

_« Il faut que j'arrive à me libérer !_ _Il est hors de question qu'il réussisse à m'avoir._ _Mais… Aïe !_ _Rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas ! »_

Pourtant, il y mettait du cœur. Il se débattait comme un beau diable. En vain. Il se sentait faiblir rapidement. Voire même trop rapidement.

_« Non, c'est impossible ! »_

Le blond donna un coup de talon dans les joyeuses de celui qui l'emprisonnait. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Le coup qu'il avait reçu était très mou. Si on pouvait encore appeler ça "un coup", vu le peu de forces de l'arabe.

_« C'est qu'il va finir par réellement m'enlever !_ _Non, je ne veux pas ! »_

Quatre commençait réellement à paniquer.

_« Ce pourrait-il... qu'il y parvienne ? »_

A un moment, il réussit à mordre la main fortement pressée sur sa bouche et se dit que c'était sa chance de s'échapper. Mais son kidnappeur ne poussa pas un cri et ne desserra pas d'un millimètre son étreinte.

_« Merde..._ _Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi ! »_

Le petit arabe continua pourtant de lutter durant quelques secondes, mais avec beaucoup moins de vigueur que précédemment. Cela était d'ailleurs très étrange. Ses forces semblaient diminuer à une vitesse fulgurante et une sensation d'engourdissement le gagnait peu à peu. Comment était-ce possible ? Serait-ce son bâillon ? Mais oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, une étrange odeur s'échappait du mouchoir.

« _Du_…_chloro_…_forme… »_

Sur cette dernière pensée, Quatre tomba sans connaissance dans les bras de son assaillant.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Ca y est, il est dans les pommes ? demanda impatiemment Duo qui venait d'arriver.

Trowa hocha la tête pour signifier que c'était effectivement le cas.

- Tu lui as fait la conversation ou quoi ? Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on poireaute dans le fourgon et vu l'état de Wuffy prêt à exploser, je me suis dépêché d'aller à ta rencontre pour voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! Alors, pourquoi ça t'a pris si longtemps ?

- Le chloroforme a mis du temps avant d'agir, répondit le français d'une voix neutre, et le jeune Winner était très en forme.

- Pfff, s'exclama le natté, j'en étais sûr ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse Fei faire les courses, il nous ramène un truc médiocre qui a dû lui coûter deux Dollars ! Non mais quel radin ! Je peux te dire que si j'étais à sa place, je…

- Duo.

- Okay, okay, je me tais !

Il sortit un talkie-walkie de la poche interne de sa veste de serveur.

- Wuffy, appela-t-il, tu me reçois ?

- Affirmatif Maxwell, et c'est WUFEI !

- Rhooo, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! Je voulais simplement te dire que j'ai récupéré Trowa ainsi que notre otage.

- Enfin ! soupira le chinois. Et t'attends quoi pour ramener tes fesses ici et nous l'apporter ? Qu'il se réveille ?

- Mais je suis en route ! Je te parle en marchant !

- Mouais.

- Au fait, c'est quoi cette bouteille de chloro à deux balles que t'as refilé à Tro ? Je te signale que c'est une brave merde !

- Qui, Barton ou le chloroforme ?

- ...

Duo resta coi durant trois secondes. Le chinois venait de faire de l'humour. Oui, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien de l'HUMOUR ! Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

- Maxwell ? interrogea une voix dans le boitier noir.

- Tu as raté ta vocation Wu-man, fit le natté d'un ton sérieux. Tu aurais dû faire comique, vraiment !

- LA FERME, MAXWELL ! hurla le chinois. C'est de ta faute! A force de te côtoyer tous les jours, tu me rends chèvre !

- C'est peut-être parce que tu descends du bouc et pas du dragon.

- QUOI ? Je vais te tuer !

L'américain allait répliquer que ce n'était pas demain la veille que le chinois allait y arriver, mais Trowa lui fit signe de la tête qu'ils venaient d'arriver à leur fourgon. Il déposa le petit blond inconscient qu'il avait pris dans ses bras sur la couchette arrière du véhicule. Il resterait à ses côtés avec Wufei, puisque Duo était rapidement parti rejoindre Heero à l'avant, ne voulant pas finir découpé en petits morceaux à cause d'un sabre très aiguisé.

- Tu as été long, fit le japonais.

- C'est pas ma faute, se défendit l'américain, mais celle de Tro !

- Hn.

- Tu ne me souhaites pas la bienvenue ?

- Bien sûr que si, _baka_ !

Il s'ensuivit alors, un long baiser passionné entre un natté entreprenant et survolté, et un iceberg modéré mais dominant.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Hé bien, je vois que Winner s'est bien défendu ! fit Wufei en désinfectant la blessure à la main de Trowa, où l'on pouvait voir des traces de dents bien enfoncées. Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.

- En effet, répondit ce dernier, je devais le laisser en vie et à cause de ça, il a eu le temps de se débattre avant que le chloroforme ne fasse effet.

- C'est sûr que pour nous qui avons l'habitude de ne laisser aucun survivant, se retrouver avec une chose qui se défend doit être assez inhabituel.

- Oui.

-Et maintenant, demanda le chinois en lorgnant du côté de la forme inconsciente étendue sur la banquette en face d'eux, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le méché, c'est la première fois qu'on prend un otage.

- Je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il va certainement chercher à s'enfuir, répondit Wufei d'un air ennuyé.

- Qu'il essaye pour voir, s'exclama haineusement le français, et je lui coupe une jambe pour lui faire passer l'envie.

- Si ça arrive, arrange-toi pour que je ne sois pas là pour voir ça.

- Entendu.

Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence, où personne ne prononça une parole. Le chinois observa cependant Trowa du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier regardait Quatre d'un air méprisant et empli de dégoût. Le français haïssait le blond. La famille du petit arabe avait ruiné sa vie et il comptait bien se venger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A SUIVRE...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Question : **

Selon vous, quelle sera la zic écoutée par Duo dans le prochain chapitre ?

A/ _"Creep"_ by **Radiohead**

B/ _"Last Impression"_ by **TWO-MIX**

C/ _"Elevation"_ by **U2**

D/ _"Freedom Fighters"_ by **Miyavi**


End file.
